Never Will forget you
by NamelessDemonamong
Summary: What if Ciel had a sister, what if she was taken to the Trancy Manor. sorry i suck at summarys... Please Review ! Alois x OC.. and Possibly.. Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

That fear... that fear, when you just suddenly break... and you cant get out of it, you dont know what to do...

Thats what i feel for almost everyday of my life, always on guard and being careful of what i do. my brother Ciel, he really saw our parents die, and yet, i was in my room sleeping.

**~FLASH BACK~**

i was running down the hall, trying to find and exit. I was scared and confused, and i missed my brother and parents. When i finally found and exit, i ran outside, but what i saw, i saw my brother being takin by these people in black coats.

I ran after them, but when i tried to get him he was already in the back of the carriage, taken away by the mysterious men.

**~ END FLASHBACK~**

i was sleeping in the forest, since i nowhere else to go, then a woman with light blond hair, and blue eyes, she was a beautiful woman. she took me in, and later found out that she was the lady of the Trancy manor.

She, had a son older than me Alois ,he was 11 and i was 10, we played together, but one night he was stolen, and i never saw him again, the woman who saved me, killed herself because of it. Alois once came back with a butler in black,Claude was his name. Something about that butler gives me the willies. Shortly after, the Head of the Trancy Manor died because of a disese.

The Head, left his Manor, to his 'son' Alois, and he left me as the Mistress of the Manor as well.

Oh! I'm sorry, i never introduced myself, my name is Christana Trancy, real name is Christana Phantomhive.


	2. the kidnapping

**i do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

i wake up to a smooth voice, " milady its time to get up", said Claude, our butler.

My name is Christana Trancy, real name Christana Phantomhive, my parents died in a mansion fire, and my brother was kidnapped, hell he might be dead, i dont know.

I groaned when the sunlight hit my face, i pulled my blanket over my head. "Milady, please wake up", Claude said getting annoyed.

I groaned once more, "fine..", i sat up, and CLaude put on a blindfold and dressed me, i wore a green long sleeved dress. Then suddenly Alois bursted into the room, " CHRISTANAAA~!", " Yes, Alois?", i said getting a slight headache.

" we are going to be having a guest today~!", he said excited. "oh? who might that be?", i said slightly intrested.

"Uncle Arnold~!"," oh...yea thats great", i said boredly. I dont like Arnold, be cause he only wants money, so today when he comes i'm staying in my room.

I leave but after, i hear a cry of pain from Hannah, i feel bad for her i really do.

**~TIME SKIP AFTER UNCLE ARNOLD~**

i was walking around the mansion, when i heard the door knock, i went to see who it is, and Claude already beat me to it. Alois was there to, flirting with the guy. He was wearing a black coat, and a black top hat, he was mysterious, like what i think of claude, he gets the same feeling.

i walk up to the door, and see the guy more closely, " christana, this is a guest that will be staying over night, please be nice.", Alois said Strictly. i signed, and went to introduce myself," Hello, im Christana Trancy, welcome to the Trancy manor", i bowed. i might be liying but i think i saw the random guy smirk.

we were in the dining room, and Claude brought out food for the guest, " here we are sir", Claude said with slight annoyance in his voice," there is a slight mark on this plate, maybe you could dab it with a cloth", the guy said, i looked at suspicously, how could a guy have such table manners and doesnt take his coat off?

~TIME SKIP KITCHEN~

i went down into the kitchen with Alois, because he wanted to see what was in the case the guy had, im sure its just clothes.

i saw that we was intrested in blue moon drop, and Early grey, my favorite tea, fuck that, hes not taking my tea.

i hurriedly grabbed the tea from Alois and said, " im sorry you can not have this, its property of the Trancy Manor", i said annoyed

Then Suddenly, Claude came down stairs, " yes, Sebastian Micheals!", then he threw knifes at him, and 'Sebastian's' hat came off. He ran up the stairs, he manged to get the tea from me, " STOP HIM, CLAUDE!", Alois said. i ran up the stairs and i saw the case was open and there was a boy inside, that boy looks kinda like...

" CIEL PHANTOMHIVE", alois said excited, " WHAT!?", my brother... my brother that was taken away from those mysterious men. i almost bursted into tears when he closed the case. Then the guy grabbed me, and started running. " LET GO OF ME! I DEMAND YOU LET GO, YOU BASTERD!", i said a bit scared. 'Sebastian' just shhed me and kept on it.

He jumped on the chandalier, and said Turn Navy into black or somthing, the he jumped from it, i was to scared and passed out.


	3. Famliy Romance!

**i do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black butler**

**~CIEL POV~**

"young master, its time to wake up.", sebastian said

I expected myself to be in my room at the manor but... i was in the middle of the forest.

"sebastian, where are we?", i asked with slight confusion in my voice. "do you remember?", "remembr what?", " do you remember getting your revenge?".

i looked at him, did i complete to get my revenge?... no... i can't remember.

"no i do not believe so", i said, he gasped. i looked to my side and saw a girl, "...Christana?", how... how is this possible? She died...

"Where did you find her, Sebastian?!", i hugged my sleeping sister. i almost began crying... i thought i lost her...

"my, my master is showing weakness", sebastian said, amused. i growled," hurry and get to the manor, i want to make sure shes alright".

He grabbed me and my sister, and we left the forest.

**~CHRISTANA POV~**

i groaned as i woke up... i wasnt at the trancy manor.

i sat up straight in my bed and looked around, then i sense someones presents beside me. i looked to my side and saw Ciel.

"Ciel...", i got tears in my eyes but i swallowed them, i can not cry infront of my own brother, it shows weakness. he suddenly looked up from his book, "Christana?".

"oh my god, it is you", i got out of bed and hugged him. " thank god your okay".

"Christie...", he said, hugging back, he even used my nick name...

we hugged each other for about 10 sec. then there came in a mysterious butler...

"milady, master, do you want some tea?", he said

i screamed and held Ciel behide me, " Christana, whats wrong?", ciel asked panicked.

"hes the guy that stole me, hes a kidnapper!", i said, the Butler looked at me with a sad face.

"milady i am no kidnapper, i am just one hell of a butler", he said while he held a finger to his lips.


End file.
